Ginny siempre lo supo
by Naty Directioner
Summary: Ella lo sabía. Lo supo desde que en su 6 año en Hogwarts Harry se obsesiono con seguirlo a todos lados, y ahora aquí estaba la prueba de que ella tenía razón. Esta fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Que epilogo ni que ocho cuartos?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a la mismísima señora de señoras J.K Rowling.

_**Esta fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Que epilogo ni que ocho cuartos?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Mpreg (Draco embarazado)

Ella lo sabía. Lo supo desde que en su 6 año en Hogwarts Harry se obsesiono con seguirlo a todos lados, y ahora aquí estaba la prueba de que ella tenía razón.

-Ginny, ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Molly Weasley a su única hija, quien distraída miraba a un punto fijo.

-Lo sabia – fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Qué Sabias? – le pregunto su hermano Ron mientras abrazaba a su hijo Hugo quien aun soltaba un par de lagrimas al ver partir a su hermana mayor Rose.

-Sabia que ellos terminarían juntos – le dijo sin dejar de ver a un punto en especifico en la estación King Cross.

-Aun me cuesta creerlo – murmuro Ron por lo bajo. A su lado su esposa y aun mejor amiga Hermione Granger, quien aun estaba acomodándole la ropa y aconsejando a su hija Rose antes de que subiera al tren, volteo a verlo.

-Debes superarlo Ron – le dijo con delicadeza – Han pasado 19 años y tu aun no puedes aceptarlo.

-¡Es que nunca lo vi venir Hermione! – le dijo Ron en defensa y dejando ir a su hijo con su hermana quienes estaban con su abuela que al ver de qué iba la discusión los alejo un poco.

-Eres el único – le dijo Ginny por fin apartando la vista – Yo lo sabía, sabía que se amaban y que un día terminarían juntos y siendo felices y si yo lo acepte tu también lo harás – le amenazo.

-Pero – trato de replicar Ron pero la mirada de su hermana y su esposa lo callaron.

-Es tu mejor amigo, aun después de todos estos años y aun después de todo el berrinche que hiciste cuando te enteraste – le dijo Hermione.

Ron suspiro – Supongo que tienes razón, aun después de todo lo que le dije el siempre estuvo ahí para mí en los mejores y peores momentos – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado – Aun así el siempre fue y será mi mejor amigo.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un dulce beso. Ginny aparto la vista en ese momento y volvió a fijarla en ese punto que veía unos minutos antes.

Su ex -novio y ahora mejor amigo Harry Potter estaba agachado hablando con su hijo Albus Severus Potter quien comenzaba su primer año en Hogwarts igual que su sobrina Rose. Harry se veía serio y parecía tratar de convencer de algo a su hijo, seguramente le decía que no importaba a que casa perteneciera sus padres siempre lo querrían sin importar que. Fue lo que pensó Ginny viendo al ex – Slytherin abrazar y despedir a su hijo mayor James Sirius Potter y a lo lejos se podía ver a una pequeña niña rubia platinada que perseguía a un mágico pájaro hecho de papel, la pequeña Narcisa Galatea Potter.

Sonrió, puede que Harry la haya lastimado cuando la beso ese día hace muchos años atrás para días después decirle que ese beso fue un error y que solo la veía como a una hermana o a una mejor amiga.

Pero a Ginny no le sorprendió ya que ella lo sabía. Sabía que Harry siempre había estado enamorado de ese odioso Slytherin rubio que antes les hacia la vida imposible. Ella sabía que detrás de todos esos insultos y peleas había algo, siempre estaban tratando de llamar la atención del otro a cada momento. Y ella siempre supo que terminarían juntos y felices.

Pero no le importaba, tal vez al principio sí, pero cuando vio la sonrisa sincera de Harry y sus ojos llenos de un brillo especial supo que no podía ser egoísta y dejo de ser infantil. Fue la primera en aceptar la relación de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, sorprendiendo a todos pero él se lo merecía. Harry se merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que sufrió y no sería ella quien le impediría ser feliz aunque eso significara dejar ganar a Malfoy el corazón de Harry.

-Ginny querida, ya es hora – le dijo su madre y una vez más aparto la vista de la feliz pareja y se fue a despedir de su sobrina.

-No importa lo que te haya dicho tu padre Rose, Draco Malfoy es una gran persona y su hijo también lo es – le dijo a su sobrina antes de subir al tren, sabía que su hermano le había metido ideas de Scorpius desde que paso aquella pelea – Dale una oportunidad al pequeño Scorpius.

Hace 11 años Harry y Draco habían tenido una gran pelea y todos pensaron que sería el fin de su relación, en especial cuando se enteraron que por esa pela Draco había dejado embarazada a Astoria Greengas y de ahí nació Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy que después seria conocido como Scorpius Hyperion Potter. Astoria acepto el embarazo y una vez nacido su hijo desparecía y nadie más que los Weasley supieron que Scorpius no era hijo de Harry. Todos lo pensaban excepto ella porque Ginny sabía que esa solo había sido una piedra en su relación y que lo superarían y volverían a estar juntos, felices y enamorados.

Y no se equivoco.

-Está bien tía Ginny – le respondió su sobrina y con una sonrisa y un último abrazo subió al expreso de Hogwarts.

-Siempre lo supiste – le dijo una voz a su espalada, Ginny volteo para encontrarse con el matrimonio Potter-Malfoy – Siempre nos apoyaste y nos diste una oportunidad, gracias Ginny.

Ginny sonrió – Ustedes eran más que obvios Draco, pero si tu lo haces feliz todos los apoyamos.

Draco Malfoy le dio una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento, después de todo si no fuera por Ginny Weasley quien fue la primera en darle una oportunidad a su relación no estarían donde están ahora.

-Vamos con los demás, ya casi parte el tren – le dijo el rubio, Ginny asintió y fueron junto con toda la familia Weasley, Hermione y Harry quienes estaban viendo como el tren empezaba a moverse.

Harry les sonrió a ambos. Saludo a Ginny con beso en la mejilla y a su esposo con un beso en la boca.

-No hagan eso enfrente de mí – se escucho la voz de Ron con asco pero sin malicia.

-Cállate Ron – dijeron Ginny y Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Algún día tendrás que acostúmbrate Weasley – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa superior pero ya no eran como antes, ahora solo era una broma entre ellos.

-Cuando muera Malfoy – le siguió el juego Ron.

Todos rieron y vieron a sus hijos partir. Rose, Albus, Scorpius y James iban en el mismo compartimiento y saludaron a todos, saludo que fue devuelto por sus padres.

-Espero que James y Albus no se maten – susurro Harry a nadie en particular.

-No lo harán, Scorpius siempre los detiene – le respondió Draco con cariño.

-¡Yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts papa! – le dijo la pequeña Narcisa a Harry.

-Solo un año más princesa – le respondió esta con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Hugo esta igual de impaciente – les dijo Hermione abrazando a su hijo.

-Nunca pensé que terminaríamos así – admitió Ron, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Excepto Ginny porque ella lo sabía, ella siempre lo supo.


End file.
